Dwarf
:"Dwarves are a noble race of demihumans who dwell under the earth, forging great cities and waging massive wars against the forces of chaos and evil. Dwarves also have much in common with the rocks and gems they love to work, for they are both hard and unyielding. It's often been said that it's easier to make a stone weep than it is to change a dwarf's mind." - 2 Edition Monstrous Manual __TOC__ For male dwarves, a beard is a thing of pride. Beards are extensively groomed and based on clan may be braided, beaded, colored or shaped. Length of beard is directly tied to masculinity in most if not all dwarven societies and shaving a beard is used as a form of punishment and humiliation. It is safe to say that males are the peacocks of dwarven society. Female dwarves are unbearded, but have cheek fuzz.-DwD Episode 134 In dwarven society, first comes the clan, then then family, then the individual. Their loyalties are legendary, and legendarily hard to earn. Solo dwarves are almost exclusively outcasts, or returning home after the death of their companions. It is so rare for a dwarf to voluntarily leave their homes and families that it could be said to never happen. 2e Racial Info *'Racial Ability Requirements:' Str 8/18, Dex 3/17, Con 11/18, Int 3/18, Wis 3/18, Cha 3/17, Per 3/18 *'Class Restrictions:' Cleric (to level 10), a Fighter (to level 15), or a Thief (to level 12). Multiclass of "Fighter/Cleric" or "Fighter/Thief" is allowed. *'Melee combat:' Dwarves have a +1 bonus to their attack rolls vs. orc, half-orcs, goblins, and hobgoblins. Further, when ogres, half-ogres, ogre magi, trolls, giants, or titans fight dwarves, these aggressors suffer a -4 penalty on all attack rolls. Dwarves are small and have defensive tactics against these large foes. *'Saving Throw Bonuses:' Dwarves gain bonuses to saving throws vs. poison and against magical attacks from rods, wands, and spells based on their Constitution scores. Determine the dwarf's Constitution score and consult the chart below: : 2e Magical Items Restrictions Because of their resistance to magic, Dwarves have difficulty using enchanted items. *All magical items not specially suited to the dwarf's character class have a 20% (on 1 d 100 roll) to malfunction. A check for malfunction is made every time the dwarf attempts to use the item. **If the check is passed, the item works until it is turned off, put away, or its duration expires. **If the check fails, the magical qualities of the item cannot be called upon, though the item might function normally the next time the dwarf tries to use it. *Malfunction checks apply to magical wands, rods, staves, rings, amulets, potions, horns, and jewels. *The checks do not apply to dwarven clerics using clerical magical items, and to weapons, shields, armor, gauntlets, and girdles. *If a dwarf possesses a cursed item and it malfunctions, the dwarf will recognize the nature of the item and can safely dispose of it 2e Mining Detection Abilities Dwarves are miners of great skill. While underground, they can detect the following information when within 10 feet of the particular phenomenon (but they can determine their approximate depth below the surface at any time). * Detect grade or slope in passage: 1-5 on 1d6 * Detect new tunnel/passage construction: 1-5 on 1d6 * Detect sliding/shifting walls or rooms: 1-4 on 1d6 * Detect stonework traps, pits, and deadfall: 1-3 on 1d6 * Determine approximate depth underground: 1-3 on 1d6 Note that the dwarf must deliberately try to make these determinations; the information does not simply spring to mind unbidden. Player Characters :Dwarf Player Characters Category:Race